


The Runaways

by duck_for_president2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, Human Castiel, Original Characters - Freeform, Runaway Castiel, Supernatural - Freeform, but slight, emotional constipated dean, happiness in here somewhere, no supernatural stuff au, runaways - Freeform, sam and dean live with bobby, slight social anxiety, slight trigger warnign, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_for_president2016/pseuds/duck_for_president2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel Novak runs away from his already broken family, he turns to an old family friend and moves into Sioux Falls.</p><p>When Dean and Sam Winchester's father is killed in a car accident on the job, the two run away to Bobby Singer.</p><p>Castiel is the new weird kid who doesn't talk to anyone. Dean is the somewhat new kid who already has a group of friends that double as family, and Sam, the genius kid who's got a heart of gold but has some of the darkest secrets of all. </p><p>What happens when the three broken kids meet? When will the lies stop and they all tell the truth to each other and themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raven hair on a bus

_Last bus leaving Pontiac now boarding_

The creaky voice rang out over the rusty PA system, grabbing the attention of all six awaiting passengers sitting on the cold metal seats. The family of three rose from their aisle seats, the father carrying the young daughter as the family dragged their feet toward the exit and the rumbling bus. They were followed by a young couple, maybe mid-twenties, and lastly to board was a young boy. Seventeen at most, almost six feet, carrying a backpack and a small duffel.

The driver eyed the boy suspiciously, the minor being technically too young to travel alone, but he let it go and waited until all were seated before starting up the rusty engine and pulling away from the station getting on the highway right away. The boy was sitting on the right side; all the passengers were spread apart on the bus, leaning his raven colored hair on the window. His blue eyes scanned his environment and out the window, going back to his duffel and bag, then back out the window. He watched for a while and then eventually nodded off, soothed by the hum of the engine and the flip of the pages of the magazine someone was reading.

_‘Sorry’ That was the last conversation Castiel ever had with Anna. He was reading in his room and she came upstairs, said goodnight and told him she loved him. The last thing she said before closing the door to her younger brother room was ‘Sorry’ ‘For what?’ But Castiel never got an answer from the red headed girl. She just shook her head and left, by the time Castiel woke up the next morning she was already gone. There was an official note, left for Michael, Anna felt she had said goodbye to Castiel. The note simply said_

_‘Don’t look for me. Just trust me. –Anna Novak’_

_Michael of course was furious but knew he wouldn’t be able to find Anna if she didn’t want to be found unless he wanted to call the FBI. With the red head gone, this left only three people in that old rickety home of theirs. Michael, the eldest, Raphael, the forth eldest, and Castiel, the youngest. There were cousins, but they didn’t to speak to one another because of their uncle, Zachariah._

_‘Sorry’_

_It rang through Castiel’s head every day, all the time. It was probably his last words to his brother Gabriel when he left, his cousin Balthazar, and now his sister Anna as well. They didn’t know it but all three siblings that had abandoned Castiel had said the same last words to him. You think the blue eyed boy would be used to it by now, but no, they still stung and they tortured Castiel to the point of breaking._

_He knew how to cover his tracks and he also knew he wanted to be free, or just away, whichever made it easier for Castiel to leave a note saying ‘Don’t look for me, I am so sorry.’ before slipping out the front door. He didn’t need to be quiet because no one was home. Michael was taking care of business, and Raphael was god knows where doing god knows what. That left just Castiel most nights alone to his thoughts but now that old house in Pontiac Illinois just sat, unloved, unkempt, and empty._

The bus jolted to a stop pulling Castiel out of his memory filled dreams. He stumbled off the bus in Lindina, WI, transferring onto yet another bus hopefully taking him all the way to Sioux Falls. Castiel chose the small town because it was far away, inconspicuous, and seemed like just the place to disappear. He did know someone there, Karla Leroy, an old friend of his mother’s Castiel kept contact with secretly.

Michael treated all runaways the same, dead to him. Karla left after Castiel’s mother passed away, about 14 years ago, and Michael forbade contact with her but Castiel kept it up because of Gabriel.

It looked like Gabriel had not only been building an escape plan for himself, but also was watching out for Castiel. Not enough to stay in touch or take with him or even bother looking for him, but he did leave his little bro a last resort that was now being used.

Castiel replayed all of this in his head as he drifted off on the second and last bus. With his head pressed up against the window, Cas once again found peace in slumber on an almost empty bus, driving 40 miles an hour on some highway, going towards his future in South Dakota, and farther away from the mess that was his past.

Castiel had been given a second chance, and he didn’t hesitate to take it.


	2. Winchesters, meet Singer/ Harvelle

_‘Are you Dean Winchester?’ ‘Depends who’s calling…’ ‘This is Nurse Moseley, calling from Tristiculus Hospital in Walsh Colorado, we have a John Winchester here, and he got into a car accident and- ‘What? Is he okay? I’m coming right now’ ‘Alright! Calm down boy! If you are in a stable condition to drive then come on down here. Do you have anyone else you can call, maybe an ADULT?’ ‘Yeah, Pastor Jim, call him, look I’m sorry I gotta go. Dean stumbled away from the doctor and down the hall. ‘Sammy!’_

_‘Your father’s heart suffered much more from the crash than we expected. We don’t know how he will respond to the treatment if at all. I’m sorry; there isn’t much else we can do.’_

_‘During the night your father went into cardiac arrest, and I’m sorry, there wasn’t anything we could do. His heart was damaged and it only became worse. Your father died at 11:40 pm. I am so sorry. Is there anyone else we can call about arrangements?’_

_‘Sorry’_

The memory drained away as the bus came to a stop, forcing the sandy blonde hair off the window. The bus was put in park with a thud. ‘Sioux Falls last stop’ The boy stood, his green eyes roaming around and eventually landing on the younger, dark and long haired boy sitting next to him stretching. Their eyes met and the younger one rose out of his seat, grabbed his two bags, and started to make his way off the bus. He was followed by the sandy haired boy and as the pair walked off the bus they were met with an unusual welcoming party.

Standing at the bus station was an old chevelle and a grouchy looking old man in a baseball cap with two teenagers in the backseat, a redhead, 16 at most, and a scrawny 15 year old boy, next to the corvette sat a police impala with a brunette woman in her early forties waving, and a woman in her late forties wearing plaid standing next to two teenagers, a blonde girl who looked 17, and an 18 year old boy with a mullet. As soon as Sam and Dean were off the bus the redheaded girl took off in a sprint and practically flung herself into a bone-crushing hug with the green eyed teenager. He chuckled “Good to see you too Charlie.” The now trio made their way over to the welcoming party and once hellos were said everyone began to pile into their own cars. Sheriff Jody Mills took her impala and drove off, saying she expects to see everyone in school on Monday. Next Ellen took Jo, Ash, Charlie, and Garth in her pick up leaving Bobby and the two boys. “Bobby, umm, thanks for taking us in, that’s all. I know that you already have Charlie and Garth but umm, thanks, sir.”

“No need to thank me Dean, just don’t do anything too stupid, remember, my roof, my rules.”

“No problem sir.” The brothers responded with in unison. They all piled into the car and sped off the dirt road, towards what was beginning to look like a real family which god knows those two boys could use.

“So Garth volunteered to share his room,” Bobby started to say once they turned onto the long winding path towards Singer’s auto shop, “so you guys decide who shares… Uh, I guess, don’t get back too late, do your homework, and Ellen and that whole gang will probably be here most of the time so get used to it.”

“Bobby this means so much, I’ll share it’s no problem; I think I’ve met Garth twice so it’ll be, uh, interesting…”

“Yeah Sam can share and Bobby, I’m planning on helping out in the garage, if that’s okay. I was just thinking it’s the least I can do.”

“No problem boy. Okay, so the school situation,” the old trucker was cut off by two groans “Shut it idjits! Okay, and Dean you are NOT dropping out. The only reason why Jody is letting me even be your guardians is if both of you go to school. Starts at 8:05, don’t be late. Dean, you’re a senior but don’t mess around the whole year. It’s only October so you can still catch up don’t be a slacker. Sam, you’re a sophomore so you should be good. Oh and one more thing,-” Bobby then lead the two boys outside to a car covered with a tarp. “Dean, this was your dad’s, but he left it here a while back, before, you know, but now it’s yours. Have fun. Ash has a blue Ford F-350 that he fixed up from here too so he usually takes him and Jo to school and Charlie’s got an old yellow Honda that I helped her fix last year. So, you’ll probably be driving Sam and maybe Garth but you and Charlie can switch off and carpool and whatever you kids wanna do. Right now Garth is working on an old Ford Ranchero, don’t look at me he picked out of the scrap yard, and that’s that. Let’s go inside and get you guys set up.” The trio went inside where they passed Charlie, “Goin to Dorothy’s, see ya!” “Dinner’s at six Charlie be back by then!” and Garth was sitting on the couch reading. They headed upstairs to unpack. Dean turning right, Sam turning left. They both threw their bags on their beds and let out a breathe neither knew they were holding. Now, whether the brothers like it or not, they had a family, and big one at that. But maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

~~~~~

“Soup’s on!” Ellen’s shout rang out through the old house and soon the kitchen was filled with seven more people all moving towards the huge pot of chili that was being stirred by the woman herself. Each teen got a bowl and was served dinner, then headed towards the huge table set up on the porch. Once they were settled in outside the chef, with a sigh of relief, and Bobby served themselves and joined the kids in the cool dusk air.

“Wow, thith is reay good” Garth mumbled out, trying and failing to complement Ellen on her cooking and swallow his mouthful of beans.

“Boy don’t talk with your mouthful-“

“Charlie and Jo at least try to chew like ladies-”

“Dean, Ash, and Sam, quit laughin and listen to Ellen and I!” That shut everyone up but eventually the silence was too much, first Ellen broke, laughing into her water glass, then Ash, followed by all the kids and soon even Bobby was laughing so hard tears were forming and sides were being clutched. After dinner every one helped to clean up and then soon afterwards there was a poker game going but almost as soon as it started, Ellen was ushering Jo and Ash out the door reminding everyone that it was a school night. Once everyone sorted out rides for the morning, Jo and Ash together in his truck, Charlie driving Garth and picking up Dorothy in her car, and Sam and Dean in the impala, goodnights were said and everyone stumbled upstairs to their rooms. As soon as Garth's head hit the pillow he was out leaving Sam alone to his thoughts. The youngest Winchester though of his day tomorrow, and soon his mind drifted back to his past life. 'No, it's time to move on.' Wast he last place his mind went before drifting off to peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -John died, car crash and he died, the italicized was mostly doctors and nurses to dean  
> -Jody said okay to custody to bobby because dean is 18 and she knows them  
> -In case you didn’t get it, Bobby has his nephew, Garth like 2 years ago  
> -Bobby knew Charlie’s parents and so he got custody on her like 4 years ago  
> -Ford F-350 is a pick-up truck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this... Comment if you have any suggestions, I'll try to update by the end of next week!


End file.
